Si ella viniera
by Arjuy
Summary: Las espinas de la rosa se incrustaron en la palma de su mano…le dolía…pero no más que el renunciar a aquel sueño...a aquella eterna espera


La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda.

La canción inspiradora y usada como divisor de escenas es "Si ella viniera" cantada por Chris Duran, el resto es un intento de retomar el gusto por escribir, y llamar a mi encuentro a mis esquivos y resentidos musos

**Si ella viniera**

Con la chaqueta abierta, los cabellos llevados hacia atrás por la brisa del atardecer y las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, se paró junto al gran estanque del extremo occidental,…se sentía más solo que nunca

_Si viniera…yo le diría_

_que la quiero, que sea mía_

_que se quede, que no se marche_

_que vivamos juntos _

Sumido en sus pensamientos, buscó con la mirada la gran escultura de Apolo, la cual surgía de las aguas en su carro tirado por cuatro caballos.

Sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta la rosa blanca que había cortado en su propio jardín, y observó extasiado su delicada belleza, acariciando sus delicados pétalos

_-Oscar…_

El viento sopló acariciando suavemente sus cabellos negros, sonrió levemente, entrecerrando los ojos

Su mente sólo repetía una cosa…

-_si__viniera__…_

_Si viniera…la abrazaría_

_en la boca la besaría,_

_le diría todo de mi amor _

-¡ANDREW!...

Detuvo su marcha, se volvió y vio avanzar hacia él a su hermano mayor, con la respiración acelerada, seguramente había tardado mucho en dar con su paradero.

-¡Andrew Granger Steward!...¡te estuve buscando toda la tarde! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? - preguntó el muchacho con cierta aspereza.

-No pasa nada, Allan…sólo deseaba caminar un poco

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿acaso te burlas de mí? –preguntó con la respiración aun fatigosa-…Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente por qué has vuelto a este lugar

Él lo miró, intensamente

-Te conté mi secreto porque confiaba en ti,…no para que me lo echaras en cara a la primera oportunidad….

Le dio la espalda, intentado reanudar su marcha

-Pensé que habías entendido lo absurdo de esta situación… - Allan mordió sus labios, conteniendo a duras penas su frustración-… ¡SE LO PROMETISTE A NUESTRA ABUELA!...-exclamó cogiéndolo del brazo

Andrew se detuvo, el reclamo lo devolvió a la realidad,…se había comprometido a no volver…a olvidarlo todo…pero…

-…esto más fuerte que yo…-confesó con voz apenas audible-…lo siento

-Abre tus ojos, hermano…esa mujer solo la soñaste… ¡no vendrá nunca porque no existe!… ¡PORQUE NUNCA HA EXISTIDO!... ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENDRÁS QUE VENIR A ESTE LUGAR PARA CONVENCERTE?...

El joven suspiró, bajó sus cristalinos ojos y se apoyó en el borde de una de las fuentes

_-Si pudiera convencerme a mi mismo que todo solo fue un sueño…_

_Todas la cosas _

_que fui sintiendo en mi _

_después de conocerla _

…_si ella viniera… _

Por un momento se quedó ahí, detenido frente al estanque con el semblante ido.

Por su bien, buscó convencerse a sí mismo, de que los recuerdos de una vida pasada…de una promesa de amor eterno…Como decía su hermano: eran solo la alucinación de un corazón demasiado sensible

Su mente se lo repetía. Pero su corazón no lo entendía. Su corazón solo deseaba esperarla

_Que la quiero tanto_

_y que jamás pude decirlo _

_y lo sabría… si ella viniera_

-Si tus sueños fueran verdad….¿Cuántos años han pasado desde aquello?...-inquirió Allan-….¡¿más de 200?... ¡ESO ES UNA ETERNIDAD!…

Andrew frunció los labios imperceptiblemente, sentía vergüenza por su ingenuidad… ¡ya era un adulto y debía olvidar los sueños infantiles!,…pero…¡no podía!

_Si viniera…yo le diría_

_que la quiero, que sea mía_

_que se quede, que no se marche_

_que vivamos juntos_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos…tratando de no torturarse más con los miles de recuerdos, que cada noche invadían involuntariamente su mente

Los recuerdos de una mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, vestida de hombre, debían terminar…era un amor imposible

_-¡ILUSO!… esa es la palabra perfecta para definirme…_

Allan soltó su agarre y se sentó en el pasto. Quería convencerse a sí mismo, que su decisión de confrontarlo con la realidad, era la mejor

Aunque ver el adolorido semblante de su hermano menor, hacía que renegara de si mismo.

_-¡Maldita incertidumbre! … ¡Andrew esta tardando demasiado en tomar una decisión!... ¡¿por qué no puede olvidar esta tontería?_

_Si viniera…la abrazaría_

_en la boca, la besaría_

_le diría todo de mi amor _

Andrew sintió su cuerpo temblar, y un nudo en su garganta casi estuvo a punto de impedirle enunciar la resolución a la que había llegado

-¡No volveré aquí nunca más!…

Una sensación de soledad, se extendió por todo su ser, ni bien terminó la frase

_-ya esperé demasiado_

Sintió un escozor en sus ojos, pero se obligó a apretar con fuerza sus párpados y ambos puños.

En el puño izquierdo las espinas de la rosa que había traído se incrustaron en la palma…le dolía…pero no más que el renunciar a su sueño

_Todas la cosas _

_que fui sintiendo en mi _

_después de conocerla _

…_si ella viniera…_

Frustrado y sin energías, se sentó pesadamente en el césped, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas, al lado de quien lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad

-Esta es una tontería que olvidarás con el tiempo, hermanito…- Allan se paró delante suyo y puso la mano en su hombro comprensivamente-…no sufras más y olvida el pasado…solo tienes dieciocho, hombre….el futuro esta delante de ti…

Andrew no sabía si reír o si echarse a llorar

-No volveré a este lugar, pero quiero ser sincero….- desvió la mirada hacia el cielo con aire derrotado-… lo que siento es algo que nunca podré cambiar…

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo….-Allan le dio una palmada en el hombro

-¿Podrías dejarme un momento? –preguntó Andrew-…quisiera despedirme…

-Esta bien….te estaré esperando afuera…

_Que la quiero tanto _

_y que jamás pude decirlo _

_y lo sabría si ella viniera…_

-Se informa a los señores visitantes del palacio y sus jardines, que las puertas se cerrarán en treinta minutos….agradecemos su gentil visita –anunció una voz desde los parlantes en distintos idiomas

_-Siempre __h e__sido __un __soñador__…__mis __sueños __me __decían __que__un__día __volverías __a __este __lugar, __viva, __sonriéndome__…__.-_Andrew suspiró-…_tarde __o __temprano __tenía __que __despertar_

Dejó la rosa sobre la fuente

- _Adiós,__…__me __voy__… __y __aunque __no __quiera __alejarme, __será __lo __mejor__…_…_guardaré __esto __en __mis __recuerdos __como __una __ilusión,__… __la __más __maravillosa __de __todas__…_

Unas lágrimas furtivas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos, pero intentó reprimirlas porque nada sacaría llorando

Inhaló profundamente y las secó con el dorso de su mano, tomando el camino que lo llevaría a la salida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿André?

Andrew abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz femenina, a sus espaldas.

-¡André!…

La voz se escuchó más cerca…su corazón no pudo evitar latir con rapidez, con el sólo pensamiento de que fuera ella quien le llamaba, pero ¡era imposible!

_-Al __fin __enloquecí_…-se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo con ironía-…_ya __estoy __escuchando __voces__…_

Otra vez aquella voz de timbre fuerte, volvió a oírse

-¡ANDRÉ…. ANDRÉ GRANDIER!…

_-¿André Grandier?...nadie sabe que en mis sueños yo…_

No pudo evitar voltearse, encontrándose, sorpresivamente con…ella

-¿Os…Oscar? -preguntó inseguro

La muchacha sonrió y lo miró en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Andrew se acercó a ella con cautela, más que ansioso por aceptar la alucinación o lo que aquello fuera

Por unos momentos se quedaron mirando con asombro, atónitos, con el aliento contenido,…como si se reconocieran a través de la eternidad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡OSCAR!

Los hombros temblorosos que él tocó con sus manos igualmente ansiosas eran de carne y hueso,… sentirla al fin, casi lo hizo desmayarse

-Oscar…hace tanto tiempo que no me llaman asi…-dijo ella mirándolo intensamente-….¡Todos decían que era una locura!

Andrew la abrazó mientras ella lloraba y su cuerpo se estremeció en sus brazos.

–Yo también llegué a pensar que todo esto era una locura… –susurró él abrazándola con más fuerza

Ya no había nada más que decir, ninguna palabra podría describir lo que sentían

_Que la quiero tanto _

_y que jamás pude decirlo _

_y lo sabría si ella viniera…._

Sonriendo tímidamente, tomo sus manos y la miró a los ojos

-Te he soñado y esperado toda mi vida….-dijo él despacio, casi en un susurro, cerca de su oído-…te amo…

La besó en los labios como si fuese la primera vez, lo que era…y no…todo era tan claro y confuso a la vez….

Cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron solo un poco.

-Nunca volveremos a separarnos…- dijo ella antes de volver a buscar sus labios-…te amo…

Al fin, pudieron sentir la felicidad que tanto habían esperado

Dos almas que se conocían desde siempre y estaban destinadas a amarse…a hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo que el destino pusiese entre sus vidas, se habían encontrado nuevamente.

Un amor que ni la muerte y los años había sido capaz de destruir_._

_-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas.-**

-Segundo Song-Fic que escribo! Y va dedicado a mi amiga Isabel Cáceres (el releer tu comentario acerca de una nueva oportunidad para este par, inspiró varios pasajes)

-No pensaba terminarlo así, se supone que terminaría en drama!, pero a último momento volvió mi muso de los finales melosos y felices. ¡YA VAN VOLVIENDO!

_-_Y en cuanto a "sueños que se cumplen", palabra que actualizo antes del fin de semana (solo faltan algunos detallitos), perdón por la tardanza pero me pasó de todo y es hasta ahora que encuentro un poco de paz en la tormenta.

-Suerte a todos y nos leemos pronto

PD: ya llegaron los rev. tienen razón denme un poco de tiempo y escribiré el punto de vista de Oscar ;)


End file.
